Bulk shipping containers are well-known and have been manufactured and used in many different sizes and configurations. The containers are adapted for use with a broad range of products being transported and stored. Preferably, the containers are reusable in order to reduce shipping costs and to reduce the unnecessary creation of waste. In order to economically reuse a shipping container, many of the containers are collapsible so that they occupy less space for return shipment after each time that they have been used.
The drawback with current containers is their limited size. In other words, they are only a single size. Therefore, it can sometimes be difficult to use a container for many different products that may need to be shipped. Also, the use of a container may be inefficient if the products do not fit well into the arbitrary space available. While some extension products are known, they are typically difficult to install and may not be efficiently collapsible. Accordingly, there is a need to vary the bulk container wall height in order to efficiently accommodate unit size packages. Also, a variable height container wall may reduce damage to fragile fruit and vegetable products that are not able to be stacked as high as other products in a shipping container.